


權力對調

by PatientA



Series: Heaven In Sodom [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sort of Dom Harry, Top Tom Riddle, post orgasm
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatientA/pseuds/PatientA
Summary: Harry以為在「索多瑪裡的天堂」發生的一切都將成為過去，卻沒想到它會一路追著自己到他的現實生活中⋯⋯
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Series: Heaven In Sodom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702864
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	權力對調

**Author's Note:**

> 還之前的粉絲點文投票的 燉肉第21題『權力對調』  
> 我真的很不會寫女王受、超級不會寫女王受！霸脫下次不要再點這種題目惹Q口Q  
> 中途不斷卡來卡去，還要一直懷疑人生⋯⋯  
> 我⋯我的癖好就是看受被操哭啊，這題目真的好難寫我要瘋惹⋯⋯

Harry已經融入了Chudley Cannons裡的生活，他不能說自己完全喜愛它，球隊訓練枯燥又乏味， 高密度的練習填滿了他的生活，讓他幾乎無暇去思考戰術訓練、陣形、歷代比賽以外的事情，但這種充斥著魁地奇的生活正是他一直以來渴望的。

等到身體習慣了密集的勞動後，他假日也總算有精力可以離開球隊宿舍去跟家人團聚或跟老友敘舊，Hermione在魔法部的職位的疲勞轟炸與他不相上下，而原以為會最輕鬆的Ron也在笑話商店蒸蒸日上的事業中忙得不可開交，黑眼圈甚至比他們倆還要深。

這些職業的酸甜苦辣在碰杯後伴隨著酒精下肚，多少沖淡了一點分別後的憂愁。

Harry雖作為替補隊員，但被當作秘密武器被賦予更高強度的訓練——如果不是因為Chudley Cannons如此困難的處境，以的他資歷來說是不可能在第一次參加聯賽時便有機會成為替補球員，對此他心存感激——所以當他一到訓練場接獲教練指示今天自主練習休息一天時，就明白肯定是有人來參觀俱樂部，果然在例行的精神喊話過後，隊長宣布今天有新的贊助商要來參觀俱樂部的練習。

對於一個雖鼎盛一時但如今已衰敗的球隊來說，不論是能獲得媒體曝光或是有人願意贊助他們的機會都是必須把握的，球員們都抖擻精神，想要在贊助商前做最好的表現，而大多數在這樣連敗的困境中仍願意支持他們的多半會是資深的球迷，然而這次讓所有老Chudley Cannons們感到困惑的是，來的卻是一個他們從未見過的年輕男人。

球隊經營人親自領著那個男人走到球員面前，那張興奮的臉足以顯示出那人身份的重要，有少數人猜測對方是一個明星，只因為那張耀人眼目的臉，但那逼人的氣勢卻顯示出這人不只如此：「這是前陣子剛贊助我們的Riddle先生。」

球員都露出了瞭然的神色，這一季賽季剛開始的轉變，除了他們簽下了剛畢業的Harry Potter外，就是全部的掃帚與設備的翻新，只因為突然出現一個對Chudley Cannons表示了濃厚興趣的神秘贊助人——Riddle。

儘管不清楚他贊助球隊的原因是什麼，神秘的Riddle在俱樂部透過關係了解後，發現他不只財力雄厚，更在數個有影響力的純血中富有人脈。對於如今已經成了填補空缺體育版面的Chudley Cannons擁有不只是錢財方面更具備形勢上的補助，這一發現讓俱樂部上上下下彷彿打了一劑強心針——不少人都認為在這兩樣當季新血的幫助下，也許他們這隻昔日冠軍隊也將重返榮耀。

墨黑的眼睛掃視著所有的球員，一一向他們禮貌地點頭，並露出微笑，直到落到了Harry的身上，那個笑容才稍微擴大了些許，不知為何一種彷彿大難臨頭的預感使男孩不得不強壓下一個冷顫，但當他把目光轉到對方身上，露出困惑的神色時，男人已經轉過頭去看向他們的球隊經理：「一隻出色的球隊。」

那似曾相似的嗓音使Harry愣了一會，可他一時想不起來是在何處聽過這個聲音，亦或只是自己的錯覺，在隊長跟Riddle禮節性地握過手後，男人禮貌地繼續詢問：「方便讓我看看你們的訓練嗎？」

經理與教練在眼神相碰後點了點頭，他們的教練充滿幹勁的呼喝著大家騎上掃帚準備，就在Harry準備自己獨自去一旁自主練習金探子的捉捕，卻聽見球隊經理叫住了自己：「Potter！來一下。」

男孩有些困惑地捉著掃帚走了過去，經理向他比了比手勢，示意他跟Riddle問候：「Tom Riddle。」

「Harry Potter。」Harry握住對方骨節分明的手，在握手的同時感受到一股不輕不重的搔癢感撫過掌心，男孩頓了頓，碧綠的眼睛略帶驚訝地注視著那張淡然的臉。

對方毫無瑕疵的神色使Harry在一瞬間懷疑方才的輕薄只是錯覺，但那股縈繞在他掌心的搔癢感卻使他在收回手後克制不住地將指甲埋入那個位置，用以安撫那股躁動的癢意，他的視線下意識地追隨著那隻手回到一柄權杖上，那似曾相識的銀蛇被包覆在蒼白的指間，這個畫面不知為何令Harry胸口一滯，卻在深思前被俱樂部經理的話語打斷：「Riddle先生希望有人能跟他們說明球員間的狀況，以及球員對俱樂部的想法，你雖然是新人，卻也是Chudley Cannons的一份子，我希望你能向我們的貴客解釋球隊陣型的同時，也請順便替我好好接待他——我必須先去取一份重要的資料過來。」

Harry點頭表示明白之後，俱樂部經理飽含歉意地向男人致歉，匆匆離開前往內務部的辦公室去找尋那份重要的文件，徒留下男孩對男人露出尷尬的笑容，那雙墨色的眼睛玩味地打量著他：「你喜歡球隊的生活嗎？」

「非常，能在職業俱樂部裡打魁地奇一直是我的夢想，而我十分感激Chudley Cannons的厚愛。」儘管並沒有太多以球員身份應對媒體或是外人的機會，Harry仍十分清楚地明白有什麼是不該說，又有什麼是應該提到的：「我跟隊員們都非常感激Riddle先生的慷慨贊助，讓我們有新掃帚可以投入訓練。」

「這不算什麼。」名叫Riddle的男人擺了擺手，露出飽含深意的笑容：「你是一個Potter，這對你來說應該也是隨手可以做到的事情才對。」

Harry停頓了一下，明白對方是在暗示自己身為Potter家獨子所繼承的龐大財富，這讓黑髮男孩稍稍皺起了自己的眉頭：「不，在簽約前我就跟俱樂部坦白過，我的職業生涯與家族無關，我的家庭並不會因為我而贊助任何球隊。」

「噢，沒有冒犯的意思，我當然明白儘管你有這個財力，你仍是憑藉著自己的實力上位。」Riddle歉然地看了他一眼，視線漫不經心的轉向遠處認真演練的隊員，那種無所謂的態度使男孩湧現出一股解釋的慾望：「是的，而且我必須說，因為Potter的身份反而讓我在加入職業隊伍造成了麻煩。」

男人墨色的眼睛再度轉向他，那其中屬於自己的倒影熟悉的叫人害怕：「因為總會有人覺得你是靠家世地位上位？」

「是的，而只有Chudley Cannons的隊員及經理信賴我，也不在乎這樣的名聲。」Harry挺直了自己的脊背：「我很高興能在這樣的球隊裡跟大家一同進退。」

「你對球隊的感情令人動容，一個Gryffindor？我猜。」

「純正的Gryffindor，我的父母乃至教父都是。」男孩驕傲地抬起了頭，他當然也為自己的學院感到自豪，所有的霍格華茲學生都當如此。

「嗯，正如我上次猜測的那樣。」在Riddle似笑非笑的笑容中，Harry的思緒飛速地轉動了起來，上次？什麼上次？他是第一次見到Tom Riddle、他們球隊新的贊助人，可他——

冷汗滑落了Harry的脊背，他總算意識到眼前的男人究竟在何處令他感到如此熟悉。

答案如此直白，甚至顯得有些諷刺了，什麼『謎語』，這個如此自負的男人在那樣一個晚上，甚至沒有費心去隱藏自己的名字。

他感到有些口乾舌燥，腦內紛紛揚揚雪花般的雜訊讓他鄧目結舌、說不出話。那些回憶不可避免地湧上心頭——每當他結束訓練後疲憊地躺在宿舍床上，任由雙手潛進自己的睡褲裡尋求慰藉，他都會想起那一個瘋狂的夜晚。

當謎語的手指爬過自己的皮膚、那些淫穢遊戲所帶來的刺激、在自己體內深埋的屬於男人的形狀…關於那一天的回憶總能使Harry在自我撫慰中獲得巨大的滿足，他想念那猶如絲綢的嗓音滑過耳際，低語著讓人無地自容的下流穢語——

**可它不該出現在這裡的、在他的日常生活中。**

那些僅能存在於午夜夢迴中的渴望、夜深人靜時的幻想，現在卻像一個陰魂不散的幽靈一樣化作現實出現在他眼前。

該死的他怎麼會忘了那柄權杖，它甚至 **還進入過** ——

男孩強迫自己打住，雙手攛緊垂在身側，希望那句話只是錯覺而已，Tom Riddle並沒有認出他，可男人顯然不願意放過他——「有那樣一雙美麗奪目的眼睛，如果你希望別人不要認出你，你應該要在戴上面具前先藏起它們的顏色。」

彷彿自己說出的話只是在詢問今天天氣如何一般，那個人撫摸著那柄銀蛇權杖，就好像他只是一個尋常的紳士，而非一個曾把手中的東西塞到別人腸道裡的變態一樣：「就算在人海之中我也能憑藉這雙眼睛認出你…如此…令人著迷的顏色…」

他不知道自己有沒有臉紅，只能說服自己那是因為憤怒，但他不應該在球場邊緣質問他們俱樂部的大贊助是否是個跟蹤狂，在他想出自己該有何反應之前，他們的球隊經理總算帶著那份重要文件回來，Harry僵硬地表示自己該回去訓練，便轉身騎上掃帚，寄望高處的冷風能平撫自己面頰的熱度。

他不確定剛剛Riddle是否是刻意調開他的球隊經理僅僅是為了要跟他單獨談話，而他也不知道自己該對此有何種情緒，但……倘若那個傢伙的目的是要跟他談談，或更糟，要脅他，他都必須要跟Tom Riddle做個了斷。

當夜，Harry再度領了面具，踏入Heaven In Sodom緩慢飄揚的樂音之中。

Riddle仍然坐在角落處的位置，桌上放著空了的馬丁尼，Harry有些用力地把剛從侍者手中拿到的酒杯磕到桌面上，表達自己的不悅：「你調查我？」

「你戴了我送你的禮物。」男人沒有回答他的問題，那雙墨色的眼睛移轉到他領口的位置，他毫不懷疑如果自己選擇坐在對方旁邊，那雙修長的手會撫上來，男孩說服自己下意識吞嚥的舉動是因為惱怒：「你沒有回答我的問題。」

「儘管我很想，但你沒有留下任何訊息給我不是嗎？」Riddle平靜地說道，臉上帶著有些寵溺的笑，Harry不知道為什麼自己光是盯著對方的臉就會渾身發熱，他只好抿一口冰涼的調酒不看向他：「…所以一切都是一場意外？」

「是的，我決定把我的事業版圖擴張到運動領域之中，然而我選定的俱樂部恰好是你參與的俱樂部。」Riddle的手貼到了他放在桌上空著的那隻手上，男孩忍住了挪動的動作，任由微涼的指尖撫過他的掌心：「你不覺得這是一種命運嗎？小閃電。」

「不、我們不該再像這樣子碰面了。」Harry抽回了手，侷促不安地向後坐以遠離對面的男人，那雙慌亂的眼睛盯著酒杯裡的液體，拒絕看向對面那對黑曜石般的眼：「一但這件事情曝光，我們馬上會捲入醜聞之中。」

「而誰又會發現這件事情？這裡可是索多瑪的天堂。」堅硬的鞋面碰上男孩的小腿肚，沿著褲管的開口鑽進去，撩起他的褲擺輕輕磨蹭：「這裡有著最出色的保密措施——我們戴著面具、用著代號、進去的是包廂——誰知道這些荒唐事的背後又是誰？」

Harry喘息著，感受著滑順的皮革面在肌膚上遊走的搔癢感，他的指尖顫抖著，直到那堅硬的尖端繞過他的膝蓋抵住他的慾望，他才注意到他的褲擋下早已疼痛不已，更糟的是，男人偏偏在此刻用指尖蹭過杯緣，探到口中舔舐，紅舌繞過蒼白的手指閃逝在薄唇之中，那色情的畫面讓男孩發出一聲細微的呻吟。

梅林知道他多麼想念謎語的一切，而他又是如何把關於這男人的所有回憶都跟自己的性高潮聯繫在一起。

他還想說些什麼，但Riddle湊了過去，用指尖抵住他的嘴唇，露出了一種安撫的笑容，就像他是一個不懂事的孩子一樣，男人站起身，就這樣轉身離開了。

Harry因為驚愕錯過了攔下對方的時機，他還以為—— **他的褲子底下** —— **噢！該死的Tom Riddle怎麼可以就這樣拋下他離開！**

就在他忿忿地伸手拿桌上的酒杯準備一飲而盡時，他注意到了在桌上閃爍著的一枚小物件，那是一個菱形袖扣，上面雕刻著花體的H字母，一隻蛇攀爬在其上，眼睛鑲著一枚祖母綠寶石，他彷彿受到吸引似地拿起了它，感受到那股些微的魔力刺痛指尖。

一枚港口鑰。

他腹中的蛇呻吟著，Harry做賊心虛似地用眼角餘光觀察是否有人注意到自己，靈巧的手指翻手把那枚小小的金屬物收到胸前的口袋裡，坐了一會兒把酒慢慢喝完後才起身離去。

冷風灌進了他的衣領裡頭，但卻吹不散他高升的體溫，他的跨間已經沒有剛剛那般疼痛了，但他的大腦似乎仍未因此而冷靜下來，Harry在陰影處徘徊，琢磨不定自己是該回去宿舍或接受那個明顯的邀請。

他的腦海裡不斷輪播著Riddle的舌尖舔過指腹的畫面，甚至還能在自己西裝褲頭處感受到皮鞋尖端的觸感，他在寒風中顫抖著，卻不是因為寒冷，而是某種更為可怕的東西，它在他的下腹部徘徊遊走，不斷嘶聲催促他。

最終他屈服了，握住那枚小巧的袖扣，激發它，直到在水管擠壓過的感覺褪去後，落到了一間暗色調的起居室裡。

大理石製的壁爐燃燒著溫暖的火光，黑色的皮革沙發讓他想起他曾跟Ron一起潛入過的Slytherin交誼廳，差別只在於腳下精緻的地毯隔絕的石頭的冰冷，Riddle就坐在最靠近爐火的位置，旁邊的小圓桌上放著昂貴的雪茄跟一個精緻的木箱——他甚至還開了一瓶紅酒！難道他想把這當做一場約會？——面具理所當然地脫離了那張英俊的臉蛋，Harry不情願地意識到謎語遠比他每次的臆想中還要俊美。

「我就知道你會出現。」墨色的眼睛微微眯起，男孩這才注意到他的睫毛有多長，他慢吞吞地走過去，俯看那一半掩在陰影中的臉龐：「你怎麼知道我不是來還你這個並叫你滾開。」

Riddle臉上的笑容擴大，用指尖夾著尚未燃起的雪茄押上面前半勃的褲頭：「嗯？」

「…你這個傲慢自大的混蛋。」Harry嘀咕著，跨坐到那雙修長的腿上，任由對方的手掌貼上他的臀部，黑髮男孩湊了過去，咬著對方的耳尖輕語：「你要怎麼補償我？」

「我想想，這樣如何？」Riddle鬆開一隻手，掀開了旁邊的箱子，Harry定睛一看立刻緊繃了起來，各式各樣的精緻皮革拘束具安放在裡頭，他正想要說出拒絕的話並從Riddle身上起來，卻因男人接下來的話語而怔住：「別緊張，I’ll play the sub.」

「…你看起來不像是一個……會願意臣服的人。」綠色的眼睛謹慎地觀察著眼前的人，帶著一絲困惑，他確實不喜歡支配跟臣服的部分，可他必須承認那是因為他認為大部分的Bottom都會扮演臣服的角色，而他骨子裡那些叛逆的部分並不覺得有人能讓他心甘情願接受支配。

「確實不。」Riddle大方地承認，他牽起Harry的手湊到唇邊親吻，動作優雅而柔情：「你說過你不想嘗試D/S，而因為既定印象讓自己少了這領域中如此大的樂趣，未免太讓人遺憾了。」

「所以你願意犧牲你自己讓我支配你？」男孩腹部的蛇急切地游走著，能夠征服一個威權人士的興奮感在他體內燃燒，他驚訝於自己的身體被這念頭燃起的慾火如此猛烈：「如此大方地成為我的奴隸？」

「僅此一夜又有何不可呢？」Harry肯定自己被慾望燒昏了頭，因為那對暗色的眼睛幾乎可以用『深情款款』來形容，而這實在是太令人荒謬了：「你確實值得這麼多。」

為了緩解被那雙眼睛盯著的緊張，男孩轉而抽出箱子下的紙張看Riddle列出的條件，這一看他差點忍不住笑了起來，說什麼臣服呢，這個男人列的甚至不是『禁止事項』，而是『允許事項』，不過正好，他對D/S這塊不太熟悉，他確實沒有想要挑戰太多的東西。

「我注意到你笑了，很多人都會誤會Sub跟Dom的關係是Dom在掌握的——然而如果沒有Sub的同意，Dom是不能繼續下去的。」Harry對Riddle的話若有所思，視線在紙面上跟男人曖昧的笑容中來回，最終放下那張紙，舒展了自己的身體，滿意地看見那雙黑色的眼睛盯著自己不放：「所以Tommy男孩是否該為自己的唐突接受教訓？」

「尊敬的先生(Sir)，我該如何彌補我的過錯？」

Harry為那個稱呼微笑，他湊過去，用氣音吹撫過對方的耳廓：「Please me.」

他聽見Riddle輕笑的喉音，像是某種大型貓科動物的呼嚕聲，這個念頭讓他發笑，那雙手沿著臀部向上抽出褲頭裡的襯衫，男孩伸出手制止了他，綠眼睛裡閃過調皮的光：「不能使用你的手。」

Riddle停住了，上挑的黑色眼睛被柔軟捲曲的瀏海半遮半掩，讓Harry體內的蛇發出嘶鳴聲，在那膠著的目光中，那張刀削似的臉緩慢地湊近他的腹部，薄唇貼到他的肚臍邊緣讓男孩發出了一聲細小的哼聲，潔白的牙齒咬住了襯衫的邊緣，側過頭去讓他們脫離褲子的束縛，男人一點一點地用嘴解開他的襯衫扣子，卻因為體位的關係停在胸口，他伸出微涼的舌頭舔舐過Harry的胸腔下緣，沿著身體的中線向下輕吻啃咬，粗糙的舌苔甚至在敏感的肚臍周圍打轉，讓Harry的手指不受控制地埋入他的手臂中，發出幾聲難耐的輕吟。

Riddle近一步用牙齒解開它的腰帶，男孩不明白為什麼連這本應該讓人顯得笨拙的動作在眼前這人做來都十分優雅。他的眼睛在Riddle咬下他的拉鍊時眯起，因那挺翹的鼻尖蹭過內褲表面而沉吟出聲，當那雙薄唇輕吻上半勃的慾望，黑髮男孩忍不住向前推擠自己的臀部。

男人彷彿受到他的動作鼓勵一般，隔著彈性布料咬上他的柱身，小心翼翼地用唇肉包裹著牙齒，避免弄疼他，Harry大聲呻吟著，低語著肯定的話語，Riddle隔著布料含住他的頂端，用舌頭濡濕那塊布料，柔韌的肉體繞著男孩敏感的馬眼處來回打轉，讓他的腰腿因為刺激而顫抖。

當Riddle扯下他內褲的時候，男孩發出一聲濕熱的贊同聲，當那張嘴含進他的慾望吞吐時，他幾乎已經不能跪得安穩，Harry長著掃帚繭的手鑽進柔順的黑髮裡頭，按摩著男人的頭皮表示鼓勵，Riddle的鼻尖埋進他恥毛中的樣子太過情色，同時他也在心底慶幸自己一直都有整理體毛的習慣。

Riddle的舌頭過於靈巧，儘管不是第一次被人用嘴巴服務，Harry仍然必須讚美對方的口交技巧，為了取悅他，男人甚至毫不顧慮地把他吞進深處，讓他從頭頂到腳指都燃燒了起來，讓他大口大口地喘氣，Riddle的手在不知不覺間扶上他的恥骨，拇指貼在他的會陰處，修長的中指固定在他的臀縫，讓男孩忍不住扭動自己的腰部去磨蹭它們，以尋求更多的快感。

Riddle的頭部配合著Harry扭動的頻率擺動著，讓男孩能操著他的嘴，Harry的呻吟越來越大聲，鏡片後的眼睛完全睜不開來，只能在顫抖中迎來高潮，恍惚中他的陰莖從溫熱的嘴裡滑了出來，白光褪去後他看見那張潮紅的臉無害地仰視著自己，像是在等待著什麼指示，明白那是什麼的他舔了舔自己的嘴唇，吐出的聲音沙啞地彷彿是別人說的話語：「吞下去。」

Riddle把他精液咽下去的聲音十分情色，男孩梳理了被自己弄亂的黑髮，驚異於它們絲綢般的質感，他的手沿著顴骨向下，拇指蹭過紅腫的嘴唇，溫柔的低語：「嚐起來怎麼樣？」

「⋯十分美味，先生。」男人沙啞的聲音如此性感，Harry的陰莖幾乎要被那嗓音再次喚醒，但他裝作不在乎似地從沙發上爬了下來，任由褲子及內褲滑落自己的腳邊，鬆開了自己剩下的襯衫扣子：「脫掉你的衣服然後轉過去。」

「好的，先生。」Riddle順從地站了起來，鬆開自己的領帶，由上而下地剝去身上的襯衫、皮帶、褲子、內褲跟男士吊帶襪，男孩一邊在心底讚美他的身材，一邊在箱子裡翻找著自己的目標，等到赤裸的男人背對他時，他總算找到了他想要的東西。

「⋯我說過不可以用手的，就算你是要支撐我也一樣。」Harry硬找了個理由懲罰對方，他在心底懷疑那是男人故意造成的疏失，他掰過精實的手臂，用皮質手銬把它們扣在Riddle的身後：「坐到地板上去。」

等到對方坐好後，男孩用一隻腳分開那雙蒼白的腿，把麥色的腳掌擠進男人的跨間，直到熱燙的囊袋貼到他的皮膚上，讓他咽了口唾沫，發出了言不由衷的嘖嘖聲：「誰允許你興奮起來了。」

「⋯我很抱歉，先生，請懲罰我吧。」Harry敢發誓他在那雙黑色的眼睛裡看見了火焰，而他能肯定那跟他肚子裡面的那把火是同一種，他驚訝於Riddle能如此好地扮演臣服者的角色，不像他在扮演支配者時如此地憋扭，而他如此恰當地引導著他更近一步，讓他在腦海裡開始想像當自己以Sub的身份給予對方Dom的權利時，他會如何的玩弄他。

但現在他得扮演好自己的角色。

所以Harry把攢在手中的皮革陰莖環套到Riddle半勃的陽具上頭，並扣住下面的囊袋，這也是他第一次有機會仔細地欣賞對方的性器，男人有一個非常漂亮的陰莖，還沒完全勃起就有他一手無法掌握的長度，在他的觸碰下像一個活物似地變硬，染上瑰麗的深紅色，讓他產生想嚐一嚐的念頭。

而他也這麼做了。

男孩趴在Riddle的跨間，俯下頭去親吻泛著腥氣的頂端，更進一步伸出舌頭舔舐敏感的皮膚，嚐到屬於對方體表的鹹味。他能聽見男人的同意聲被呻吟迅速取代，Harry沒有幫男人口交過，但他至少知道哪裡最敏感，也看過足夠多的麻瓜片子，況且他現在的目的也不是要幫對方口出來，而是折磨Riddle，在他迫不及待地把男人漂亮的陰莖完全含進去之前，不忘囑咐：「你的懲罰就是，在我允許之前，不可以射出來。」

深喉確實讓Harry不怎麼舒適，好在他不用做太多次，他主要準備處理的部份只有膨大的頂端，所以在幾個含吮之後，男孩用唇肉輕輕包裹著冠狀溝，用舌苔磨蹭著敏感的龜頭，專注於緩慢地刺激馬眼的周圍，等到他開始嚐到腥鹹的前液，他才讓Riddle的龜頭滑出自己的嘴巴。

男人急促地喘息著，扭動腰部的舉動讓Harry覺得十分可愛，他知道Riddle渴望他繼續下去，他想知道在對方眼中自己究竟是否足夠誘人，但他只是略帶猶豫地撐起上半身跪了起來，背對著跨到黑髮男人的腰側，讓自己的軟穴毫無保留地展現在那雙燃燒的黑眼睛面前，他知道Riddle想要操他想得要命，剛剛男人的眼白都紅了，但此刻他只能被束縛著雙手坐在那裡乾看著他把潤滑液倒到自己已經半軟的陰莖上，讓液體沿著囊袋流下他敏感的內側皮膚，少許直接滴落到下方的腹肌上頭。

男孩前傾身子緊張地舔了舔嘴巴，在身後伸出一隻手向下，假裝自己是在無人的宿舍裡用手指幫自己擴張，他曾數次這樣回味Riddle操透他時的絕妙高潮，但從未有一次能夠與其比擬。

他能感受到刺痛肌膚的灼熱視線在他身上遊走，伴隨著淫穢的咕啾聲讓男孩渾身上下都敏感得要命。

當Harry的指尖觸碰到前列腺的位置時，哼哼聲從他的嘴邊洩漏出來，他能聽到背後變得急促的呼吸聲、感受到對方的腰部緊繃著挪動擦過自己的膝蓋、看見他的腿屈起。男孩對自己的『表演』能帶給Riddle如此大的影響感到沾沾自喜，同時不尤自主地想像著當情況相反時，自己被男人忽略、折磨時能多叫人興奮，並驚訝地發現在這樣的念頭下，他的陰莖幾乎是立刻就硬了起來，在他跨間一下又一下地抽動著，蹭過沾滿潤滑液體的腹部。

他的另一隻手握住了Riddle的慾望，用兩隻手指扣緊冠狀溝的同時，拇指輕輕地繞著馬眼周圍緩慢畫圈，他能聽見帶著痛苦的沉吟聲，以及不斷焦慮挪動著的雙腿，現在那粗長的柱體上爬滿了突出的青筋，整個棒身都變成了偏紫的深紅色，每當他玩弄它直到它開始抽動的時候，Harry就會停下來，專心地擴張自己的穴口，等到濕軟的洞口吞進第四根手指的時候，Riddle的陰莖在他手中已經又硬又燙，像是燒紅的鐵棍一樣。

「Harry⋯」那個帶著痛苦的沙啞聲音已經忘了該繼續稱呼他『先生』了，他該為此懲罰他的，但他終究不是一個合格的Dom，他自己的腦袋也已經不太清醒了。

Harry停下撫慰彼此的動作，轉過去欣賞自己的傑作，那個迷人的男人狼狽地用手肘支撐著自己抬頭看他，蒼白的皮膚染上情慾的潮紅，黑色的捲髮凌亂的沾黏在臉側，漆黑的眼睛像是某種危險的野獸一樣鎖著他，他想知道如果沒有手上的束縛，Riddle會不會直接撲上來把他拆吞入腹。

這個念頭讓他的陰莖抽痛著，他撐開自己的臀瓣，一手扶住男人的慾望，讓圓鈍的前端擠進自己早已泥濘不堪的穴口，他能聽見Riddle的咒罵跟低吼，夾雜著幾聲像是蛇類的嘶鳴，當入口完整包覆住對方的龜頭後，他便停下來撐起自己的腰，僅淺淺地吞吐著男人頭部的部分。

「 **HARRY** ——」Riddle的嗓音因情慾折磨而破碎，像是受傷野獸的哀號，男孩拼盡全力地保持一絲理智，不要順從慾望完全坐下去，想像自己是面對綠洲的沙漠旅人，忍耐著一飲而盡的渴望，只為了使即將品嚐的情潮更為甜美：「Tom，告訴我你想要什麼。」

「—— **我想操你、讓你高潮，想讓你緊緊吸著我直到把所有的精液都射在你體內，而我知道你也想要那樣，渴望我能帶給你的快樂，想要我為你高潮** ——」那雙眼睛如此專注，平靜的嗓音卻像雷鳴一樣從下到上讓Harry發顫，像是自己內心深處最深、最可恥的秘密被人發覺一樣，讓他體內的蛇如此躁動不安，讓他不得不俯下身去用自己的嘴堵住那些讓人顫慄的言語，把臀部下壓時Riddle發出的呻吟全部吞到嘴巴裡。

**梅林啊** ——他原本以為Riddle體內也有一隻同他一樣的慾望之蛇，但意識到他必須校正自己的認知，因為男人的蛇顯然在 **表露在外** ——如此的誘人又可怕，能深深的鑽入他體內捕獲住藏在深處的墮落之蛇，糾纏著使牠尖叫、哭泣、渴望更多直到再也無法承受——

Riddle進入他體內的感覺如此之好，彷彿他們本該就是一體一樣，Harry不受控制地揪緊了他的腸壁，使每一寸濕熱的皮膚相貼，幾乎快被對方的溫度燙傷，他胡亂地蹂躪著對方滑順的黑髮，急切地擺動著腰部讓堅硬如鐵的兇器蹭過他的前列腺。

男孩的眼前什麼都看不見了，只剩白茫茫的雪花紛飛，就像是不小心得了雪盲症一樣，兩人的喘息跟呻吟在互換的吻中纏繞，Riddle配合著他的動作向上，戳刺著讓他意亂情迷的敏感處，他不知道究竟是自己天賦異稟，還是他們的相合度太過完美，愉悅得使人發狂。

Harry真的想念這個，甚至比他記憶中更美妙，他能看見對方的眼中也有著一樣的情緒，那雙漆黑的眼睛猶如地獄深淵，而他隨時會墜落進去。

一陣急促的搏動自他腸道深處傳來，意識到男人就快到了，他的身子向後弓去，並加快上下起伏的動作，感覺他的陰莖就像是來回拍打的馬鞭，而自己彷彿在駕馭一頭公牛——好在他是個訓練有素的職業運動員，他的腰腿格外有力——他身下人咒罵的聲音全變成了嘶鳴聲，在Harry來得及有所準備前，灼熱的液體猛地濺上他的內壁，燙得他一陣激靈，可他還在即將登頂的關頭，沒有停下來的餘裕。

大概是因為前面憋得太久的關係，Riddle的陰莖不但沒有軟化，精液還源源不絕地湧進他體內，伴隨著激烈的活塞運動擠出體外，沾得兩人腿間到處都是，使臀肉拍擊的聲音更加響亮。

那淫麋的聲響讓男孩渾身顫抖著，收緊了體內潮濕的甬道，他能聽見男人的呻吟變成了痛苦的哼哼聲，扭動著想逃離他，他知道射精過後持續刺激會產生強烈的疼痛，但他沒法對Riddle感到抱歉，因為再一點他就可以——

「 **嗯** ——！」Harry繃緊身子，僵硬在Riddle的腹部上頭，前列腺液從馬眼滴落，像斷了莖的花枝不斷湧出汁液，這是男孩的第二次預高潮，第一次是他在前幾天的自慰中意外達到的，而這種跟射精不同的高潮單靠手指對他來說有些困難，可黑髮男人跟他——他們的身體合拍的程度讓Harry害怕。

Riddle比他稍微早些恢復了過來，他挪動了一下臀部想把疼痛的陰莖拔出來，卻在抽出來的途中讓男孩抽咽著達到第二次預高潮，讓Harry趴在他身側咬了他肩膀一口。

他聽見男人低沉的笑聲透過胸膛的震動傳來，對方的下巴蹭過他的頭頂，搔得他心底發癢：「你還沒射，要我幫你嗎？先生。」

Harry沒有說話，只是湊過去解開Riddle背後的手銬，男人起身鬆了松自己發紅的手腕，把汗濕的頭髮梳理整齊，興許是口渴了，他探過身去把圓桌上的酒杯拿下來喝了一口，讓男孩懷疑他說不定還會點燃雪茄抽上兩口。

他眤了對方一眼，看著對方把水晶杯遞來自己的方向，他躺了一會兒才支起身子坐著。那雙綠色的眼睛在對方扣著酒杯柄不放的時候瞪著那張似笑非笑的臉，猛獸似的眼睛露骨地沿著他汗濕的皮膚向下打量，一種模糊的預感讓他腹腔內的蛇騷動著。

Harry緩慢地挪動著雙腿側身坐著，緊盯著那雙黑色的眼睛接下Riddle鬆開的酒杯，他稍微啜了一口甘醇的美酒，接著側過頭去任由朱紅的酒液滑落自己的胸膛，匯聚到大腿間的凹陷處，成為一攤三角形的深色小池塘。

他能在男人的眼中瞧見讚許，任由對方靠近自己，直到淡色的唇貼上他的喉結，向下舔舐混雜了汗水的紅色汁液。

當Riddle把嘴唇逗留在乳頭上的時候，Harry從喉嚨深處發出幾聲哼哼，因冰冷的液體突起的部位敏感得不可思議，但那殘酷的舌頭只是戲弄了幾下便繼續向下舔吻，直到伏在他的腿間啜飲昂貴的美酒。

男孩的腿不受控制地張開，朱紅的液體溢散下去，將地毯染上了深色的污漬，男人的手握上了他尚在勃發狀態下的慾望，靈巧的舌尖溫柔地撫弄著敏感的大腿內側，讓Harry不知道把水晶杯落到了哪去。

在最後幾聲啜泣以及快速的套弄中，男孩的精液濺滿了那張英俊的臉，而Riddle像是沒注意到似地，無視那些從他顴骨跟髮梢滑落的體液，把喘息著的Harry攬到了懷裡，讓他不甘願地承認自己喜歡他們潮濕肌膚相貼所帶來的安穩感。

「所以？」Riddle的手指有一下沒一下地撫過他的脊背，男孩不明白為什麼他們雙腿纏繞在一起的輕蹭使他比剛才還要更害臊。

「⋯⋯我可以保留那個袖扣嗎？」

黑色的眼睛在那細微的提問中微微彎起。

**Author's Note:**

> 備註一下，成為一個Sub並不代表要玩Master/Slave的部分，Harry那句「如此大方地成為我的奴隸？」是調情的同時也是種詢問。  
> 然後我看了很多資料，通常自稱應該是會說“扮演Bottom”才對，但這有些太引起誤會了……(畢竟又是受的意思，寫出來我覺得有點小雷，故轉換一下)(而且好像要在那個領域耕耘過很厲害才能自稱Sub/Dom⋯我就寫寫爽文而已，就不要要求那麼多了吧)  
> 我現在只想關掉文檔然後繼續懷疑人生⋯⋯(放棄潤稿)


End file.
